A War Over My Daughter
by DREAMFeathersong
Summary: When Annabeth and Percy get married and have kids, the Gods go to war over who owns the children.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up Elizabeth, the bus will be here soon."

I shook my daughter awake. And shook. And shook. Let's just say that Elizabeth was not a morning person.

She mumbled something, but all I heard was "Seame ith mots imfordab."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I found Elizabeth's arm under the covers, and began to drag her out of bed. She made a hard thump on the floor, and moaned, still asleep.

I began dragging her out of the room, down the hall, and down the stairs. At each step, I could hear Elizabeth bump down.

In the kitchen, Percy was cooking breakfast. I picked Elizabeth up and plopped her in the seat next to her brother, who instantly scooted away from her.

Jason was seven; three years younger than his sister. He had Percy's dark hair, and my stormy grey eyes. His skin was fair, and covered with scars from countless accidents.

I took a seat next to him, and Percy walked up behind him, carrying a plate stacked high with blue pancakes.

Everyone took some, even Elizabeth. She had been woken up by the smell of her dad's world-famous pancakes.

I took two and began wolfing them down. I hadn't eaten dinner that night (I had to help Nico fight off an invading Cyclopes) and was starving.

"You know," said Elizabeth, coming up for air. "My birthday is tomorrow."

I smiled. How could I have forgotten? Elizabeth kept dropping hints and turning conversations all week. And she had good reason to.

Tomorrow Elizabeth would turn eleven. She knew that eleven was the age that Percy had found out he was a demi-god, and the age I should have found out. She kept hoping that she would turn out to be one, even though we kept telling her that neither of us are gods.

"Yes, so you've told us," Percy said, trying not to sound annoyed. Personally, I thought it was kind of cute. "But remember, don't be disappointed if you find out you're not a demi-god."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I won't a promise."

Suddenly, a horn honked loudly outside.

"Hurry, that's the bus!" I quickly got up and threw Elizabeth and Jason their lunches and backpacks. The kids slipped them on, and waved to their parents as they ran out the door.

Percy and I watched them through the kitchen window. "Percy, I've done the math. She very well could be a demi-god."

Percy shook his head, which looked identical to Elizabeth. "Don't be ridiculous. We're not gods."

"But Percy, genes say that_"

"Annabeth, who cares what genes say?" He kissed her on the head. "Our daughter is normal, and our son will grow up to be normal. Okay?"

I nodded, but part of me still doubted. Neither of us were normal, why should we produce a normal kid?

I looked up at the sky, preying to my mother, Athena. _Please mother, whatever happens tomorrow, I just want Elizabeth to be happy._

I would get my wish. For about sixteen seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I went to wake up Elizabeth as usual. I knocked, opened the door, and went over to her bed.

But she wasn't there.

I thought for a moment before walking over to the bathroom. It was empty.

Walking down the stairs I called out, "Hey Percy, have you seen Elizabeth? She's not in her-"

"Mom, I'm right here."

I looked into the kitchen, and Elizabeth was right there, sitting down like it was the most normal thing ever. Jason was next to her, his chair scooted away further than usual with a funny look on his face.

"Jason, if you keep your face looking like that, it'll freeze." Percy said, coming around with French toast. French toast was Elizabeth's favorite.

"But Dad, Elizabeth is up. And awake." He gawked at her some more, before digging into his breakfast.

I slid into my usual seat. "It is a little weird." I leaned over the table and hugged her. "Happy birthday sweetie!"

Elizabeth grinned. "Yep. And today we find out if I'm special or not."

I quickly glanced at Percy, who met my eye. I honestly did not know what to say to that, and he didn't either.

Honking. Man, that bus really saved us there. "Okay kids, let's go, go, go!" I tossed them their lunches and backpacks, and they ran out the door, quickly saying goodbye. This time, I didn't watch them go. I sat back down and drank my coffee, deep in thought.

Percy put his arm around me. "She'll be fine."

I smiled, glad for the company.

But I didn't agree to a word he said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

It was early in the afternoon. I was sitting at my desk, reviewing my notes. I had pretty much finished rebuilding Olympus, but I needed one final sculpture. Something big. Something noticeable.

I heard the phone ring. Once. Twice. I groaned and got up. Percy was going to make _me_ get it.

I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Annabeth? This is Chiron."

I swallowed nervously, but remained calm. I got messages from Chiron all the time. I was sure it wasn't about my daughter.

"It's about your daughter." Sure, ruin my good mood.

"Something…..bad happened at her school. She's at camp now, with Jason, but I need you and Percy to come down here right away. Do you need the Grey Sister's taxi?"

I shook my head, then remembered he couldn't see me. "No, we'll get there." My voice was shaking now, along with my hands, knees, and pretty much my entire body.

I heard the phone click, and Chiron hung up. He never said goodbye, he just delivered the message.

I stood there, paralyzed, for a second. Then, I ran to find Percy, dropping the phone and letting it crash on the floor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

To get to camp, we shadow-traveled with Mrs. O'Leary. I had done it many times, but I never got used to the nausea. It made me sick every time.

We arrived at Half-Blood Hill, and Mrs. O'Leary curled up to take a nap. We ran up the hill, crossing the magical border and ran through camp. We passed the mess hall, and the rows of cabins to get to the Big House.

When we ran inside, we saw Chiron, standing near a table. He was reading the New York Times, and looking very grim.

When he saw us, he simply nodded and led us into the side room. There, on a bed, was Elizabeth. She was unconscious, and blood stained her blonde hair. Jason was sitting on the couch nearby, looking worried.

I cried out and ran to the side of the bed, putting on hand on her head. She felt hot and feverish, and she squirmed away from my touch.

Percy kneeled next to me, patting my shoulder. "Brings back memories, huh?"

I smiled. This was the room I treated Percy when he had first come to camp. I shoved him playfully. "Seaweed brain."

A boy came into the room. He was probably eleven years old, and carried a thermos and a baggie of ambrosia. He looked at us and nodded. We stood up so he could heal Elizabeth, and he smiled at us.

"Annabeth, Percy, this is Matt. He is a son of Apollo, and is a very good healer."

Matt blushed, and quickly turned away from us to treat Elizabeth. First, he pulled back her hair, revealing a huge hole in her head, still oozing out blood. Around it, there were several bruises turning different colors.

I couldn't stand to see her like that. I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt something soft under me, and something squeezing my hand. My head hurt, and when I tried to sit up, I got dizzy.

"Just lie down Annabeth," Percy told me. He was holding my hand, and now stroking it to calm me down. "You'll be fine."

I lay back down, letting my head sink into the pillow. Jason was staring at me like I'd lost my mind, and I smiled at him and winked, letting him know I was alright. He looked seriously relieved.

I turned my head, and my eyes lay on Elizabeth. She was sleeping, her breathing deep and slow. The gash on her head looked better, though her hair was still stained red. Matt had left, leaving a chunk of ambrosia on the nightstand. For Elizabeth or for me, I will never know.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After an hour, I was feeling back to normal. It would have been sooner, but I had refused to eat the ambrosia.

"I'm fine," I told Percy, as he tried to force-feed me. "Elizabeth needs it more."

He shrugged and put the ambrosia back on the table. Then he lifted me up and gathered me in his arms. He kissed me long and hard, and I did the same. We hadn't done that in forever, and I forgot how wonderful the feeling was.

"M-Mom? Dad?" We stopped immediately. Looking over, I saw that Elizabeth was waking up, and her head was rolled to one side, staring at us with unfocused eyes.

I rushed to her side and started stroking her cheek. "Honey, how do you feel?"

She blinked, as if not knowing what I was asking. Then, her eyes focused on me. "I'm alright for someone who got beat up."

I knew that was her attempt to crack a joke, and I smiled, more relieved than amused. I think she could tell, because she smiled back, although quickly stopped.

"Does this mean I'm a demi-god?"

I looked back at Percy. He looked surprised, and I smiled smugly at him. He should have known better than to question me. I looked back at Elizabeth, giving a small smile.

"Yes. It does."

Elizabeth grinned so wide, I thought her mouth went past her cheeks. The smile quickly faded, as the reality began to sink in.

"So far, being a demi-god isn't much fun."

I smiled sadly, hugging her. "I know. But let me promise you this. Being a demi-god allows you to heal faster." I reached over for the ambrosia, and held it up to her mouth. She took a bite, and instantly the bruises began to disappear. The wound started to shrink, and the dried blood on her scalp seemed to dissolve.

Elizabeth looked a lot happier. She sat up and pushed my hand away from her, a sign that she was back to normal.

"So, now what?" She looked at me and Percy expectantly. I looked at him, and he shrugged. His eyes seemed to say, _you're the smart one._

"Well, I guess you get a tour of Camp Half-Blood."

Her face lit up. I'm pretty sure I had just given her the best birthday present ever.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I insisted on going on the tour alone. Mom had worried, saying that I shouldn't, but Dad had talked her into it. So I walked outside to the porch by myself.

Sitting on the steps was a girl. She was probably about fifteen, with long, black hair. When she turned around, I saw that her eyes were a dazzling green that left you speechless.

She smiled at me. "You must be Elizabeth, no? Feeling any better?"

I nodded, still at a loss for words.

"Good. My name's Amalia. Ready for the tour?"

The question was apparently hypothetical, because she didn't even bother pausing for an answer.

"I assume you know the Big House. This is where all important meetings are. The Oracle used to live in the attic, but now it's just storage."

She started walking away, and I walked slightly behind her, trying to match her footsteps as she moved along.

"This is the volleyball court," she said without stopping. We turned slightly to the left, and started walking further ahead.

Soon, we came to a neighborhood of cabins. They were scattered everywhere, decorated like the god or goddess they represented.

Amalia walked up to the very first one. It was a simple white, but it was decorated stunningly. It had designs of the battle of Troy, Jason sailing, and different gods and goddesses.

"This is where you'll sleep tonight. This cabin is for all the unclaimed demi-gods. They've been pretty good about claiming, but sometimes they forget."

I wanted to look inside, but Amalia promised that we could do that later. We still had a lot of ground to cover, and dinner would be served soon.

We weaved through the different cabins, Amalia pointing them each out along the way.

"That one's for Nemesis. Phobos is over there. And that's Helios." The cabins seemed endless, and I couldn't see an end to them.

Finally, we walked into a clearing. In front of us, there were twelve cabins in a seim-circle.

"This is called the Horseshoe," Amalia explained. "These are the first twelve cabins built; for the twelve major gods. The other cabins were built years after these ones."

I nodded, thinking of Mom and Dad. They had lived in these cabins. I saw Athena's cabin. It looked overcrowded, but maybe that's because books were spilling out of the windows. Poseidon's cabin was different. I could only see two or three occupied bunks.

A conch horn sounded a little further off, and Amalia's eyes widened. "Time already? Hm." She looked to the left, and a saw about six or seven kids stream out of one of the cabins. They saw her, and waved her over.

She nodded in their direction. "That's Demeter's cabin. I'm the senior consoler there. Come on, you can walk with us to the mess hall." She ran over to them, and I had no choice but to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Amalia!" one boy called out to her as she ran over to them. "New Demeter?"

Amalia shook her head. "Hasn't been claimed yet. I've just been showing her around. Name's Elizabeth."

They all smiled and waved to me. One girl grew a rose in her hand and gave it to me. I was shocked, and could only nod my appreciation. I think the girl understood.

As a group, we walked to the mess hall. It wasn't a mess hall, more like a pavilion. It had huge columns with carvings on them. It had no roof or walls, but it overlooked the sea. The view was amazing. Amalia led me to a table in the middle.

"Here's where you sit. Remember to offer your food!" She made sure I was okay, then went back over to the Demeter table.

We were one of the first ones there, and I could see kids starting to stream in from every direction. They sorted themselves out and sat at certain tables, happy to greet their friends sitting with them.

The roar of everyone was deafening, but quickly quieted down when a man-Chiron- cleared his throat. He looked around, pleased by the amount of campers sitting there.

"Yes. Welcome to another year at Camp Half-Blood. I'm glad to see many familiar faces. Before we feast, I'd like to introduce or director, Mr. D."

People gave a half-hearted clap as a man with black hair and dull purple eyes stood up. He looked absolutely miserable.

"Yes, thank you. I can't wait to spend another _wonderful _year with you brats." He sat back down.

Chiron cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence that followed. "Yes, and now, let's eat!"

Odd creatures brought out plates stacked high with food. One was set in front of me, and I licked my lips hungrily. I was about to dig in when I noticed kids getting up. They were going towards the fires, and when I watched them, I saw them scrape some of their food in, murmuring.

_Remember to offer your food. _That was what Amalia said. I got up, and scrape a slice of pepperoni pizza and some fries in the fire. It burned a bright red, and I assumed that meant that it was thanking me. Or maybe it had something to do with the grease.

I sat back down, and began to eat. All around me, kids were laughing, throwing food, or just talking. But once in a while, I looked up and a couple kids would be staring at me. I would look away quickly, but I could still feel their eyes on me.

I quickly gulped down the rest of my fries, and stood up to leave. Suddenly, the pavilion got silent. I couldn't even hear the fire crackling. All eyes were turned towards me. I looked at Amalia for help, and she pointed towards the sky. I looked up, and was nearly blinded.

Above my head, a brilliant green sphere of light was hovering in mid-air. I couldn't tell, but there was mist in it, like the light was trying to show an image.

Slowly, the fog sharpened. I could make out a lump. The lump grew wider and in no time, there was a beautiful owl in its place.

The owl gave a screech, then flew right out of the light, like the sphere was a portal. It circled around my head a few times before it flew off into the distance, slowly getting smaller.

Every head had turned to watch the owl leave and now, every eye was back on me. Above my head, the light was slowly fading until it vanished.

"Elizabeth, claimed by Athena!" Chiron shouted. Everyone started clapping, and a few people starting hooting.

Just as the applause died down, I looked up to where the light had been. And there, slowly coming back, was another green light. This time, the shape in the sphere was clear right away.

It was a trident,


	5. Chapter 5

As I looked around, most kids were giving me a funny look. I didn't appreciate it.

Slowly, the trident faded, leaving nothing. I was kind of scared that another ball of light was going to appear. Everyone stayed still for a full minute, waiting to see. Nothing happened.

Chiron cleared his throat. I suppose he expected all eyes on him, but everyone kept staring at me, like I was their leader all of a sudden. Or if I was their monster.

"Well," Chiron said. He probably didn't know what to say. "Elizabeth has been claimed by both Athena and Poseidon. "Uh…I guess it's up to you Elizabeth. Who would you like to stay with?"

I looked at him like he'd lost his mind. Pretty much because he had. Choose one god over another? That was suicide.

I looked at the Athena table. They all smiled at me, and a couple of them waved, beckoning me to join them. I looked at my hair. It was blonde, like all of theirs.

Then, I looked at the Poseidon table. There were three boys there, and they were all scowling at me. Maybe because Athena's symbol had come first, maybe because they didn't want a girl to join them. Either way, I was instantly scared of them.

I looked up at the sky. "Please don't be mad at me. I mean no disrespect," I murmured. Then, I went and sat down at the Athena table.

I got pats on the backs, and everyone said hi to me. They all looked at the Poseidon table and stuck their tongues out at them. The Poseidon table did the same.

Chiron nodded. "Okay then, dinner dismissed. Jamie, please make sure Elizabeth is comfortable."

The girl across the table nodded, and smiled at me. She looked about seventeen, with blonde hair and dark grey eyes.

The table got up and started to walk towards the Horseshoe. A girl my age held my hand and we wove our way to the front of the crowd, next to the girl called Jamie.

"This is Jamie. She's our senior consoler."

Jamie smiled and nodded hello. "I'm glad you chose Athena, although I don't think Chase will be too happy."

"Who's Chase?"

"The boy at the Poseidon table with red hair. He's senior consoler."

I was about to respond when we reached the door of the cabin. Jamie smiled and opened the door.

What I saw almost made my heart stop.

There were shelves everywhere. On the walls, hanging down from the ceiling, and there were even some holes in the floor that led to them. On every shelf, packed tightly, were thousands of books.

There were dozens of books of Greek mythology. I could see many on Athena, but also some on all the other gods. There were also books on math, biology, quantum physics, forensics, and books of poems. There were also how-to books, books in different languages, and books on architecture.

Oh yeah, and there were a few beds and trunks squeezed in there somewhere.

In case you didn't know; I loved books. And I mean, _loved._ I didn't have dyslexia like most demi-gods- just ADHD- so reading was my life.

I had made the library in my town my home. I went up to a shelf there, picked up a stack of books, and checked them out. I stayed up all night until I finished at least one of them, no matter how long it took.

I walked into the room slowly, skimming all the shelves. One side of the room seemed to be all about nonfiction, the other fiction. I nodded, approving of my new home.

Next to the door, an empty bunk had my suitcase on it. I didn't know how it had gotten there, or who had packed it, but I didn't question it.

"So, what do you think?" The girl who had held my hand came up behind me.

"I think it's perfect."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jason, Percy and I had watched Elizabeth get claimed from on top of the hill looking down on the pavilion.

I smiled smugly at Percy when she joined the Athena cabin, and he punched my arm playfully. He knew that he couldn't hurt me, no matter how hard he tried.

"You can choose what cabin you want to be in?" Jason asked, dumbfounded. "I want to be in Ares!"

I knelt down, meeting his eye. "It doesn't work like that Jason, but your sister is a very special girl. You both are." I then kissed him on the forehead, which I don't think he was thrilled about.

The tables began to leave, heading for night activities. Tonight, Athena happened to be free, and the group of kids made their way down to their cabin. Elizabeth was holding hands with a girl, and was walking next to the senior counselor.

I looked over at Percy, but he looking back at the pavilion, frowning. I gazed in his direction, and saw that the three Poseidon boys were still at their table. Even from here, I could see the hard scowls etched in their faces as they watched Elizabeth leave.

"Percy, just ignore them." I knew he was thinking of Clarisse. She had bullied him when he had first come to camp, and I could see suspicion in his narrowed eyes.

He sighed loudly. "Whatever. I just don't want them going near my daughter."

I took his hand and steered him back to the Big House. Jason followed us, kicking a stone as he walked. I could tell that he was jealous of Elizabeth. I rolled my eyes. Couldn't siblings ever be happy for each other? Obviously not.

Chiron was standing on the porch of the house, looking out at the horizon. He sighed as he watched the sun set.

"Can't the gods ever agree on anything?"

"Obviously not." I smiled as I said it. In reality, the gods weren't much different from eight year olds.

He smiled. "But I think Elizabeth will do fine a camp. I don't think you need to stick around much longer."

That struck me like a blow with my knife. I had totally forgotten that I wasn't the camper here; my daughter was. My hand went to my old camp necklace. I still wore it every day. I clutched the first bead I'd ever gotten; one of Thalia's tree.

Percy put his hand around me. "He's right Annabeth. Elizabeth is safe here. We need to continue with our lives, just like our parents did."

I knew he was right, which made me want to punch him. I sighed heavily, closing my eyes. After a moment, I opened them again.

"You're right. Thanks Chiron."

He nodded. "I will let you know how she's doing sometime tomorrow night. May the gods be with you."


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning, which in itself was a miracle. At first, I was scared. I had forgotten the previous day, and didn't know where I was. When I saw the massive piles of books, and Jamie sleeping next to me, I remembered and relaxed.

The conch horn blew outside; the signal for everyone to wake up. Jamie shot out of bed, clapping and shouting.

"Let's go people! We have to make sure this cabin is spotless before breakfast!"

The other kids got up, muttering about how they should be able to sleep in later. A couple kids got up easily; morning people. I was never one of those, but today adrenaline was flowing through my veins, energizing me.

The kids began tidying up the room. Some threw their clothes in their trunk, others attempted to straighten the books on the shelves. Jamie started making people's beds, going down the aisle. A boy started making the beds on the other side. One girl got a broom and swept the dirt outside.

I just stood there, unsure of what to do. Jamie smiled at me and beckoned for me to help her. I got on the other side of the bed, pulling the covers over the pillow.

"Today, Athena cabin has chores off. We can do what we want until classes begin. What would you like to do?"

I thought about it. What did I do for fun? Read, but I had plenty of time to do that. I wanted to do something fun, something dangerous.

"I want to go into the woods and learn how to fight a monster!"

Jamie looked at me. I could tell she was trying not to laugh, but it didn't make me angry. I was pleased that I had made friends with the senior consoler.

"Well, I don't think you can fight a monster today. But we could go to the armory and ask the Hephaestus cabin to get you a weapon."

I grinned and nodded eagerly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We finished chores quickly, and headed up to breakfast at the sound of the horn. Campers were gathering, and as soon as they sat at the tables, we were served breakfast. Chiron did not give a speech.

Breakfast today was pancakes. They were just brown. I forgot that only Dad made blue pancakes. I scraped one of them into the fire, and thanked the gods for claiming me.

I gulped down breakfast in three bites. I wanted to get to the armory as soon as possible, but Jamie said that we had to wait until Chiron dismissed us. So I ate three sausages, as the while talking and laughing with my new family.

The girl that had introduced me to Jamie was named Nina. There were three boys in the cabin; Oliver, Caleb, and Evan. Besides me, Jamie, and Nina, there were four other girls; Lila, Megan, Cass, and Brinnie. Every one of us had blonde hair and grey eyes.

The horn sounded, and all the tables got up to leave. Jamie led me and Nina to the armory; a big metal shed next to our cabin. Many kids from the Hephaestus cabin were already in there, banging away on their designs.

"Hey Troy!" Jamie shouted over the clanging. She waved to a tall boy wearing gloves. He was banging a hammer on a sword, shaping the blade until it was perfect. He was wearing safety goggles and when he took them off, red marks were left on his face. He had brown eyes and curly brown hair.

"Hey Jamie, who do we got here?"

I could speak for myself. I wasn't a dog. "I'm Elizabeth. I want a weapon."

Troy chuckled. "Well, this is the place. What did you have in mind?"

I shrugged. Mom had a knife and Dad had a sword, but they'd never let me hold them. I hadn't given it much thought until now.

"That's okay. We got lots of time." He steered me over to the back wall. On it, hundreds of swords and knives were mounted.

I looked at all of them. For something that killed, they were beautiful. There were pictures of flames and waves, pictures of the Gods, and even pictures of flowers (most likely for the Aphrodite cabin).

I found that I kept coming back to one sword. It was silver with tiny flecks of gold in it. It had a picture of an owl- Athena's symbol. Its wings were spread, and became the grip.

I picked it up twirling my wrist around. It felt heavy in my hand, but it felt good.

Troy grinned at me. "Like that one, huh? My brother made it about a month ago. See those gold flecks? That's celestial bronze. It can kill monsters, and the silver means that it can kill mortals too. Not necessary, but it could come in handy."

Far away the horn sounded again. I hadn't realized that it had taken me that long to pick a sword.

"Come on," Jamie told me. "We gotta get to the rock wall and meet up with our cabin."

"But what do I do with this? I can't just carry it all around camp!"

Troy came up behind me and touched the bottom of the grip. The sword shuddered and started folding itself. When it was done, the sword I had just looked at was now a tiny metal dragon.

He pushed down on the head, and the dragon turned into a sword again.

"Cool!" Nina and I said at the same time. I touched the grip and it turned into the dragon again. I stuffed it in my pocket, feeling the scales rub against my leg.

"Come on!" Jamie ran out of the door.

Nina and I looked at each other, and then ran after her. I turned back to look at Troy. "Thanks!" I called out.

He waved, acknowledging me, before putting his gloves and goggles back on to work.


	7. Chapter 7

We raced to the rock wall, which happened to be a way's away from the armory. When we got there, the rest of the Athena cabin was waiting for us, looking bored.

"Sorry we're late," Jamie said in between gasps.

The others just shrugged, and began to get harnessed up. Jamie turned to be and began helping me put it on.

Let's just say, it was a bold fashion statement. If you've ever worn a harness, you know what I mean.

Once everyone was ready, kids began climbing, practically flying up there. Nina stayed behind to help me, and I was certainly grateful.

Now you might be thinking, why would I need help with a rock wall? It's just a rock wall, right?

Wrong.

This rock wall was more like a volcano. There was lava pouring down the side, bombs exploding all around, and arrows targeting the campers as they climbed. Smoke was everywhere, so it was hard to see where you were going.

The entire way up, Nina was pulling me. I could barely avoid the arrows by myself, save the lava and bombs. The harness wasn't exactly secure, and was threatening to fall at any moment.

When we made it up, the rest of Athena cabin was waiting for us. They grinned when they saw me.

"Hey, don't sweat it!" Caleb said to me, patting me on the back.

"Yeah, that's how most of us look the first time up!" Megan grinned.

I was confused, until I looked down at myself. All over my shirt were holes singed by the flames. An arrow was sticking out of my arm, and I plucked it out. My hair was all over and charred black by the smoke, and a tiny flame was still alive on my shoe.

I snuffed it out with my other foot just as the conch horn sounded. I looked down. The ground was almost fifty feet below us.

"How do we get down?" I asked.

The cabin laughed, as if I'd said something funny.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The way down was even worse than the way up. I had to watch where I was going and where I was stepping. A couple times, the rock beneath me crumbled, and someone had to grab me to keep me from falling.

Once we were down, everyone unhooked the harnesses, letting them fall to the ground.

"Now, we go back to our cabin and get changed," Brinnie told me. She was thirteen years old, but still a little shorter than me.

Back at the cabin, we started to dress our wounds and change into some clean clothes. I put on a plain white shirt with a grey sweatshirt and jeans to match.

Cass plopped on my bed next to me, carrying two books. She handed one to me, and began to make herself comfortable.

I looked at the cover of the book she had given me._ Ένας οδηγός για Ἀβαδδών_, or, _A Guide to Abaddon_, was on the cover. Under the words was a picture of a metal dragon breathing small flames of fire.

I took out the little dragon from my pocket. _Abaddon._ I liked it.

I flipped to the first page and began reading. It was all in Greek, but I had no trouble deciphering it.

The book talked about tons of things; from turning on the safety lock, to keeping him clean, to actually making him alive. All I had to do was offer him as a sacrifice to Hephaestus. Seemed kind of simple to me, but I believed it anyway.

I finished the book, and set it down on the bed beside me. I looked at the clock; 1:30. We had missed lunch.

Cass had already finished her book and was working feverishly on some notes. Looking around, I noticed that most kids weren't reading for fun; they were researching. Brinnie was copying some blueprints she found, Evan was searching for the Bronze Dragon on the internet, and Caleb was skimming through tons of books on advanced weaponry.

I tinkered with Abaddon for a couple minutes. I practiced turning on and off the safety lock, and transformed him into a sword several times.

I stopped, looking up at the cabin. I got a knot in my stomach, like something bad was going to happen, but everything looked normal. The only sound was from Evan's keyboard as he typed up notes. I rolled my eyes at myself. Nothing was going to happen, I was just being stupid.

And that's when the flood struck.


	8. Chapter 8

Water poured in through the windows. The door swung wide open, bringing more. My cabin mates screamed in terror and began hoarding books on the beds, trying to keep them dry.

Eventually the water rose, covering the beds, and we all ran out, screaming for help. It was chaos trying to get out. We all stormed out of the one door, only to be swept back by gallons of water.

My head went under, and I made the mistake of breathing. Water clogged by nose, sending me into coughing fits, which was weird. Usually I could breathe underwater because of Dad, but I guess Poseidon was mad at me.

When I came up, I saw that the others weren't having much luck either. Waves were crashing into them, causing them to bump into each other before slipping underwater.

Next to me, Cass was floating face-first in the water. I pulled her up and saw that she was unconscious; the lack of oxygen had starved her brain.

I picked her up, surprised at how light she was. I began running towards the door again, only to be swept back, crashing into the wall.

I stood up and looked around. Then, I saw that the water coming in through the window was slow.

"Jamie!" I yelled. She looked around a bit before locking eyes with me. I pointed at the window and she nodded, understanding my plan. She began hearing kids towards the windows as I jumped on a bed to escape.

A wave of water splashed my face, but with not enough force to push me back. I climbed through the window, trying to shield Cass from as much water as possible. When we got outside, I saw that the jets of water were coming right from the sky.

Campers, satyrs, nymphs, and dryads were gathered around the cabin, trying to stop the water stream from entering the cabin. Chiron was organizing a rescue party. Mr. D was trying to turn it into wine. The Poseidon cabin was sitting back and laughing.

"Kind of makes the inside of the cabin look organized." Evan had slipped out of the window behind me. I nodded, still trying to support Cass. She was getting heavy.

When Chiron saw us, he whinnied in relief. We ran over to him, stumbling a couple of times. I laid Cass down on the ground, and Chiron called the Apollo cabin over.

Matt, the dude who healed me when I first got here, knelt down next to Cass. He examined her head, which had some serious bruising from the waves.

A girl and a boy came over to me and Evan. They told us to lie down, and we did so.

"Hey, I'm Shannon," the girl said to me. I smiled to say hi, and she started examining me.

I don't know if you know this, but when a strange girl you just met starts poking and prodding you, it can get pretty awkward.

After about a minute of silence, Shannon took my hand and helped me stand up. "Well, you'll live," she said, winking at me. "Just a couple small bumps and bruises. I gotta go check on your siblings. See ya!" She ran off, and I was surprised to see that almost all of my cabin mates had made it out and were getting chaecked by the Apollo cabin.

"You okay?" I turned around, and saw Jamie walking up to me.

"Fine. Hoe's Cass?"

We both looked over at Cass, who was still unconscious, but looking much better. Matt was bent over her, his hands on her head.

"She'll be fine. If anyone can fix her, Matt can. I'm just glad everyone got out safe. The water is finally dying down."

I looked at the cabin. Chiron was shutting the door, cutting off the water. The sky slowly became clear, the jets of water lowering down to a trickle before disappearing altogether.

The whole camp seemed to sigh in relief except, you know, the Poseidon cabin. They were trying to stifle their laughs now that it was quiet, but they failed miserably.

Everyone was busy glaring at them; they didn't notice the man that appeared right in front of me. He was wearing a plaid shirt, jeans, and a sour expression.

"What did you start?" He boomed at me. All eyes turned to look at us, and even the Poseidon cabin fell silent, although they were still smirking.

"Do you know how much pain I've been going through these past couple of days? How do you think I feel?" He sat down on the grass and massaged his temples, as though he were more weary than angry.

Suddenly, a man in his twenties came jogging down. He was wearing a green track suit, and was talking on his phone.

"Look Ares, I'm already here." He paused as he listened at the response.

"Well, just try to control them I don't care really. We'll be there in a minute." The man hung up the phone, put it in a pocket, and rolled his eyes.

"Ares can be such a pain sometimes! Zeus, there's more trouble up in Olympus. Can we make this quick?"

So this was Zeus! And the man in the suit must be Hermes, messenger of the Gods.

Hermes' phone started ringing, and he took it out to answer it.

"Hello?" He listened for a second before handing it to Zeus. "It's for you."

Zeus grabbed the phone, muttering about technology. "What do you want?" He bellowed.

He listened, and his face started to turn red. "Well, then tell them just to come here!" He snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Hermes, who quickly accepted it.

Suddenly, in a flash of smoke, two more people joined us; a man and a woman. They were both arguing, as though they didn't see any of us.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS, WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Zeus was literally steaming, and the two people instantly shut up, staring wide-eyed at him. Everyone else's mouths were hanging open, and it got a lot more awkward.

That's when the two people (who I assumed to be gods) noticed me for the first time. They both smiled at me warmly, but I think the woman's had a bit more love in it.

"Elizabeth, how nice to see you!" The woman held her arms out and gave me a hug. I didn't hug back, partly because I didn't know her and partly because she was squeezing me too tight.

The man came over and clapped me on the back, which almost made my lungs collapse. "You've sure grown, haven't you?"

I was utterly lost. I must have been staring at them blankly, because they both laughed.

"Don't'cha recognize me girl? It's your ol' pop!"

"And me. I'm your mother's mother."

Of course. Poseidon and Athena, and they were probably arguing over me. Yay.

Chiron sensed my blankness, and spoke up. "Why have you come to our camp?"

Both Athena and Poseidon glared at Zeus. "_Someone _has been ignoring us!" They said in unison.

Zeus gave them a dirty looked and swore in Ancient Greek. "How can any god or mortal stay sane with the two of you constantly arguing?"

Zeus did have one thing right. He looked like he was going insane.

"Uhhh, Grandfather?"

Poseidon looked at me blankly. "Grandfather? That makes me sound old. No, call my Dad."

"Ummm…okay…Dad. Why did you try to drown my cabin?"

Poseidon closed his eyes and sighed. It reminded me of last year when Mom told me and Jason that Dad was in the hospital.

"Elizabeth, why did you go to live in your grandmother's cabin?"

"Grandmother?" Athena screeched. "Do you think I'm _old?_"

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Well you _are _a billion years old…"

"_I'm _a billion years old?" Athena screamed. "_You're _my uncle! You're older than me!"

"So, You're still old. Me being older doesn't change that." Poseidon stuck out his tongue at her, which was probably the worst thing to do.

Athena got really tense, and her body started shaking. Chiron yelled, "Everybody look away!" and I closed my eyes tight, putting my hands on them just to make sure.

Even though my eyes were closed, I could see the light that Athena was omitting. She had transformed into her true godly form, which could kill any of us if we saw her.

Athena began swearing. First in English, then in Greek, then in French, and I'm pretty sure German. Then, she started swearing in other languages I didn't even know existed. Poseidon got real mad at her, and changed into his godly form too. The two began to see who could swear the loudest, and I don't even think they could hear each other. They were only concerned about being loud.

The ground started shaking below us, and because I couldn't use my arms to balance, I fell down. I heard a couple others fall down near me.

Zeus had started bellowing at Poseidon and Athena, trying to be heard, which only added to the noise. Then, the most wonderful thing happened.

Complete silence.


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't want to risk looking and getting melted, but I sneaked a peek anyway. All I saw was everyone cowering in fear. No Zeus. No Poseidon. No Athena. Just us.

"It's okay, they're gone," I told everyone. People started lifting their heads up and opening their eyes. They did it slowly, as if they didn't really believe me.

Chiron looked pretty awkward. I guess he didn't know what to do with us now. We were all kind of just staring at each other. Cass had woken up. She was groggy, but awake enough to know something was wrong. She didn't ask, and I don't think she wanted to know.

My cabin was still sopping wet, shivering despite the sunlight. The Apollo cabin was the first to snap out of the trance, sensing someone in need of them. They went to their cabin and brought us all towels and making sure none of us were hurt.

The Ares cabin got their game faces back on and acted like it was a totally normal day. A boy named Henry punched Matt on the arm before walking off with his cabin, going to do whatever.

Girls from Aphrodite were reapplying makeup, whipping out little mirrors and lip gloss. Kids from Hypnos' cabin, who miraculously came out at all, stumbled sleepily back to their cabin to go to bed.

But the worst, by far, was Poseidon's cabin. They hadn't gotten wet, like me, and they were laughing at everyone bustling about. They tripped over campers carrying heavy loads of towels, laughing at their expense.

I stormed up to Chase, who was flicking Evan in the head as he sat on a rock.

"Why don't you pick on someone else?"

Chase got up and looked me in the eye, while the rest of the cabin gathered up behind him.

"You mean like you?"

When he said that, I realized how screwed I was. But I couldn't back down, that would make me look stupid. So instead, I said something stupid.

"Yeah. You're not so tough."

Chase laughed. "Coming from you? You hit like a girl!"

I smiled evilly. "Yeah. You could too if you hit a little bit harder."

Behind me, I could hear people oohhhing, and a few snickers. Chase had gone red in the face, and behind him, the other boys started cracking their knuckles.

"Listen hear you wimp-" Chase grabbed my shoulder, squeezing it so hard I though he was trying to pop it off. Don't get confused by that statement; I really do think he was trying to pop it off.

I stood there, frozen, unsure of what to do. There was no way I could beat Chase, not even if he was alone.

Suddenly, I heard cawing in the distance. Chase diverted his eyes, loosening his grip, and I turned around. Behind me, all the campers were looking at a grey cloud coming fast toward the camp. With the day I was having, I wouldn't have been surprised if it was an army of titans, but maybe another day.

No, instead, a flock of hundreds of birds came swooping down towards us. Looking closer, I realized that they were all barn owls. The campers started to scream, ducking to avoid the talons, but the owls didn't seem to be concerned about them. Instead, they were heading for me.

I closed my eyes, waiting to feel their sharp claws, but it never happened. All I felt was a rush of air, and some screams behind me. I opened my eyes, only to be hit in the face with an owl's wing.

It took me a minute to adjust. All I could see was a wave of brown and feathers flying everywhere. Then, it was gone. I turned around to see the mob of birds attacking the boys from the Poseidon cabin. The boys were flipping out. They were waving their arms, trying to swat the owls away. They were screaming (like girls) and the more noise they made, the angrier the owls got.

And you know, that made me smile. With the day I'd been having, it was nice to get a little break. Except, I think the Athena cabin was the only one who liked it. Everyone else just didn't want to get involved.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of light. The next thing I knew, the owls were blackened and falling to the ground, revealing the boys cowering and shaking in fear, cuts and bruises down their arms and on their faces.

Chiron sighed. He was probably fed up with all of us. "Okay. Poseidon, go to Matt and his cabin. They'll fix you up."

The boys started dragging themselves over to where the Apollo cabin was sitting. The kids looked absolutely worn out from all the healing, but they started to heal Chase and his friends nonetheless.

Brinnie came over and stood next to me. Her eyes were wide with fear, though other than that she looked strangely calm.

"Mom was really mad, huh?"

I shook my head. "No kidding. Why am I so important?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's just that you chose to live with us."

"Yeah, well, I didn't have much of a choice did I?"

"I'm not blaming you, just saying."

Chase stormed over to us. His cuts and scrapes were mostly gone, but he still had bruises all over him.

"Nice going nerd. Look what you've gotten us into!"

I looked around. The Athena cabin was destroyed, the Poseidon cabin looked like they were about to die, and the Apollo cabin looked like they were going to drop. All the campers looked scared to death. I hated to admit it, but Chase was right. I had been here less than a week, but already I had destroyed Camp Half-Blood.


	10. Chapter 10

That night, since Athena cabin was destroyed, we all slept in the Big House. Unfortunately, we had to double-up on beds. I slept with Nina (which sounds totally awkward). The beds were old and dusty, so none of us got any sleep.

The next morning, I woke up even more tired than before. My back was sore, and my arms felt like they weighed 100 pounds each. All of the kids had bags under their eyes and bed head, and I imagined I didn't look much better.

We dragged ourselves out of bed, still in our clothes from yesterday; we couldn't find anything dry to wear. Jamie opened the door, and we all shuffled out the door, one by one.

Breakfast today was dead silent. The fire, which glowed to match the mood of the room, was the color of lint. The only sound was people playing with their food, spreading it around their plate. I guess no one was very hungry.

After about ten minutes of this, Chiron stood up and cleared his throat, as if he needed us to settle down. I think we were all glad that someone was going to say something.

"Yes," he said, looking at his hooves. "I have some news regarding some of your parents on Olympus."

That got everyone's attention immediately. I looked at the fire, and it was glowing bright purple, with neon orange embers dissolving into the air.

Chiron cleared his throat before continuing. "Yes. I have here written instructions," He took out a piece of rolled-up parchment and unrolled it. "Poseidon cabin and Athena cabin will henceforth not share any activities together. Friendships between the two cabins are banned."

That didn't surprise me. And if that was the worst of the news, then I think camp would improve a whole lot.

"Secondly, all campers in the Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Hades cabins will no longer be allowed to associate with the Athena cabin. Campers in the Artemis, Hera, Demeter, and Aphrodite cabins will no longer be allowed to associate with the Poseidon cabin. Campers in the Zeus cabin cannot associate with any of the previous cabins. Failure to follow these rules will result in severe punishment."

As you can imagine, there was tons of murmuring that followed. Several dirty looks were cast across the pavilion, along with some gasps. A couple girls burst into tears.

"That's all. Let's try to have a good day." Chiron sighed, as though his words depressed him even further.

We all stood up and silently filed into lines. We went back to the Big House, and everyone got into their beds, too deep in thought to clean.

After a while, I broke the silence. "What does this mean?"

Caleb looked at me sadly. "It means you have a whole lotta enemies."

**Sorry the chapters short but people have been pushing me to post and I wanted a cliffhanger. I promise to update faster!**


End file.
